


Could You Remind Me

by mageknight



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Explaining Canon, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, the chrom mu thing is very minor, youll get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageknight/pseuds/mageknight
Summary: Morgan needs a single memory with someone to prove his existence in his sister's timeline. To do this, he tries to find if he has any past romances, and enlists in help from Inigo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((do you ever look at the ceiling at 11 o clock and think its morinigo time.  
> cause i do  
> i wrote this for my buds i guess idk im a bit tired also i dont knowif i want to do more with this?????))

A walk expels determination and drive with every step, as it did every day. Even if he did not know his purpose in the moment, Morgan always trudged on like he had something important to do. When he did have something to do however, even the most childish or mundane tasks he took on with great pride and joy. He liked to be at work, he wanted to push himself further with every second. Anything to establish something for himself to live by.

 

This was not to say he was not happy, Morgan was very pleased with his day to day trials. He bore a smile on his face quite often, and the reason why often varied with the passing hours. Be it him playing a prankster or miscreant, or being a pure angel like individual, Morgan commonly did as pleased. No one really held him to any standard, he lived in relevant comfort during such a chaotic period.

 

Yet, this is not what he wanted. Morgan did not like being a bystander to everyone else’s lives, but there was an obvious roadblock placed in front of him. This of course being Morgan’s severe amnesia, where he recalled no one besides his own mother somehow. It was not something that interfered with his everyday life, but overall it affected how he was seen.

 

Due to his happy spirit, he was able to connect with the other time traveling youths, including his own sister, with relative ease. However, there was a strange discrepancy involving his involvement with the group. Many of the no longer children insisted that he should, in fact, be dead and his existence was impossible. Others argued that he could have come from some other timeline similar to how they did, or perhaps the death they swore they recalled was false. Morgan normally brushed off the confusion but most others could not.

 

He wished to provide one piece of evidence to the table for how he could exist alongside his new found friends. That being sound, this is Morgan however. His methods of figuring things out were unconventional, and on occasion even silly to some. His quirky efforts usually led to nothing but physical, and or emotional pain. 

 

Nothing ever stopped him however, and he schemed quite often. He was trying to draw out every possible connection two or more humans could feel between one another, and tried to see if he could fit into some hypothesized coalition of his. He hoped that if his assumptions of what he was like in the past was correct, he would recall something.

 

“Let’s look over what I’ve tried again..” He mulled flipping through a rather messy notebook. “Okay so; I’ve done conspirator based relations, that didn’t bring much to the table.” He pushed his knuckle into his cheek and huffed a bit.

 

“I’m not some pinnacle for group gossip or secrets.. Well I wasn’t. I’m not opposed to the concept currently.” He joked with himself to lift his spirits. “Illegitimate brotherhood did not go over well with anyone I tried to force it on, and based on those results,” Morgan gulped down something fearful and tugged at his collar, “Yeah.. I’m giving up on that one.”

 

Morgan rolled onto his back and sprawled his arms out in utter defeat. All of his ideas were failing him, and he was beginning to run out of hope. While he did not want to be seen as some anomaly by the others, there was not much he could manage to do. He stared into the top of his tent, studying the folds in the ceiling. He tried to conceptualize something that he could have seen when he was young. Just something broad and very possible, in attempt to trigger any sort of thing.

 

He quickly snapped to the concept of Chrom and his mother shooing a much smaller version of him and Lucina away from them. Lucina insists they listen, but Morgan doesn’t want to leave and suggests hiding and having a “stakeout” on their parents. Lucina obliges, and they watch the stressed tactician go over important concerns as their father barely pays attention. When asked a rather risque question, Chrom blows it off and goes on about how hard she is working.

 

Morgan’s mother is caught off guard. Frankly she did not care, but Chrom suggested otherwise. He walks over, and throws two broad arms over her shoulders. Soon her yelling melts into giggles and they’re both swooning. Mutually pining over each other in complete, undeniable admiration. Seemingly inseparable in every essence of the word.

 

Morgan sat up absolutely dumbfounded and shook. “How.. how did I manage this!” He exclaimed, scrambling back to his notes. “I make a simple collection of every possible trope for human connection,” he heaved in utter shame “and somehow I forgot romantic interest all together!” He quickly began to scrawl down tendencies that he assumed he would have if he had a past romantic connection to anyone, and began to think if he felt that way when around any of his friends.

 

“Wait.” He cut off his brainstorming with a reality check. “If someone did like me, why would they not tell me unless..”

 

“Oh my gods.” He dropped his book because of he thought was the explanation for why no one flatout told him their feelings.  _ “I’m a total loser.” _

 

He put his hands to his face and began to cry out about this revelation. “No wonder why this is so hard! Everyone hates being around me so much because I’m such a fool!” He wrenched at the hair falling in his eyes as he went on. “Even I wouldn’t wanna be around me!” Morgan continued on, wide eyed and livid, “I don’t even know how to flirt!”

 

He found himself hung up on the last part. “I.. I dunno how to flirt.” He muttered on and on. “If I want to find whoever likes me again, I will have to know how to be romantic.” He looked at his feet and admitted to himself. “Do I know anyone who can be romantic?”

 

* * *

  
  


“...And that’s why I need you to teach me everything you know” Morgan finished his long winded pleading.

 

Inigo looked at him in utter confusion and slight amazement over how much he was sucking up to him. Despite being unsure how he was involved in this, Inigo spoke, “Well, Morg, first things, first could you... get up?”

 

Morgan picked himself up from begging on his hands and knees. Unsure where to go for advice of the passionate sorts, Morgan turned to Inigo. “I know you can help! I see you hitting on girls all the time!”

 

For once, Inigo did not feel so proud of himself. “Well, yes, but, why do you even want me to help you with talking to people?” Inigo replied, still very bewildered, “What could you possibly gain out of this Morgan?” It wasn’t that he was opposed to helping Morgan, but he could be so bombastic and unpredictable that Inigo had his worries.

 

“Well, uh.” Morgan realized he did not really want to disclose his master plan, it all seemed embarrassing to mention to Inigo for some reason. “Please?” He asked, desperately for he had no other words left in him. Inigo was his only hope, and for most people, they did not want to reach that point.

 

Inigo thought it over for a few moments, and considered that there was nothing about this that could hurt him in all reality. “You know what,” there was a newfound sort of confidence in his manner, “I’ll gladly help you out.” To be fair, he had never taught anyone to be like him before. Something about the challenge was beckoning to him however, he did not want to refuse. 

 

Morgan was overjoyed, he was not actually expecting to get what he wanted. He bounced up to Inigo, and took his hands suddenly. In excitement, he happily pressed against Inigo and expressed his sentiment, “I can’t thank you enough, Inigo! But, um,” stepping back to let Inigo breathe, “thank you kindly.”

 

Inigo fluttered his eyes in surprise over the embrace. When he came out of his daze, Inigo tried to find his words again. “Yeah, it’s no problem, buddy.” His voice was strained as he was not ready for such high enthusiasm. “So, uh, do you have any clue where you want to start?” Inigo was unprepared and it seemed to show.

 

Morgan, however, was a bit dense, to Inigo’s favor at least. He wanted to be able to recreate any prior existing relationship he could have had, as quickly as he could manage. “Lemmie think,” Morgan started, rubbing under his nose with his index finger. “What would you do to get someone’s attention hard and fast?”

 

Inigo figured he could work with that, and began to act like he was collected. “Well, we can try something like this.” He moved closer to Morgan, making the him step back to clear space. 

“One thing to do to appeal to someone is to butter them up a little bit before you get kicking.” These words came out almost naturally, due to Inigo’s per say,  _ experience _ in the craft. “I’ll use you as an example, has anyone told you you have such pristine features?” He pined with honesty, trying to get Morgan to understand how to replicate his actions. 

 

“I...” Morgan took on the role of his interest easily. “Well, no, not really.”

 

“See? Complimenting your target makes them feel special, which will make them more likely to take to you!” Inigo was chipper that he could unwind and flounce a bit. “Of course that isn’t to say that I’m lying, and you  _ don’t _ have a stoic face.” He proceeded to talk about Morgan, positively. “In fact, your figure and how you carry yourself leaves me in a position where I cannot help but stare.”

 

Morgan felt attacked, embarrassed, flustered even. But yet, he... seemed to quite like it, actually. He ran a hand into his thick, wavy hair impulsively, “I suppose it’s nothing that special...” He almost forgot this was supposed to be a lesson of sorts, but no one actually ever had made him feel as good as this. 

 

“Not special enough to attract me to someone as quaint and proper as you?” Inigo approached more, and Morgan stepped back until his back tapped the wall. Inigo, however, did not stop, and came close enough to place his hand under Morgan’s chin. He raised the boys eyes up, looking at them being filled with some sort of enlightenment. “You could impress anyone, being a prince and all...”

 

Morgan hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath. He went to continue, but Inigo removed his hand from his chin and put his elbow to the side of the wall to enclose Morgan on one side. While it was slightly awkward, with them being the same height, Morgan felt small. Almost as if... he was melting.

 

“You make them want to be near you, and then you bring yourself in..” Inigo trailed on. He suddenly realized how much he actually liked the arrangement of Morgan’s face. His large, dark, deep blue eyes complimented his slender nose well. Not to mention he had very clear skin, which outlined a plump, slightly pink set of lips.

 

Morgan interrupted Inigo’s thoughts, “I think I get where this is going...”

 

Inigo perked up out of his gazing, “Really now?!”

 

“Yes.” Morgan did not break eye contact. “This is a sort of scheme to make progress on someone through establishing their better qualities.” He seemed to have dragged himself into technicalities. “Through that you establish a connection, and you are now asking for merit.”

 

“Uh.” Inigo hardly understood any of that. “Somewhat, yes.”

 

“So if I am correct, I am suppose to...” Morgan exhaled out of anxiety, and paused for a moment. He looked at Inigo straight on, and told himself he knew what he was doing. He leaned inwards, and kissed Inigo confidently, tilting his head to press up against him, fitting against him nicely. The action felt intriguing, giving Morgan a sense of excitement, but familiarity. He put this down as Inigo’s technique readying him for this moment.

 

Inigo had absolutely no idea what to do. He had not expected Morgan to be so dominant, and even if he wasn’t, Inigo was not going to go this far. His whole body tensed up, and he struggled to hide that he was flustered. Despite this, however, he did not want to stop. It had been such a long time since he had kissed someone…

 

Morgan walked forward from the wall again, not breaking contact with the other for even a moment. He took Inigo’s wrist in one hand, and brushed the other behind his ear to rid of any fallen hair. Morgan felt at peace, this all had him in a state of true bliss.

 

While they kept their position for much longer than Inigo had intended, the shaken boy pulled back and looked Morgan in the eyes with concern. “I don’t… Why did you…” He spoke as if he was all turned around, not to imply that he wasn’t. “Pardon me?”

 

Morgan realized what he did might have been unwarranted, and he felt a wave of regret instantly. “Inigo I-” He could not believe himself, “-I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-!” 

 

“No no!” Inigo cut him off, still blushing. “It’s fine, don’t worry, it’s okay, just..” Inigo shrugged, shrinking down. “I was not expecting it, is all...”

 

Morgan didn't think he was wanted anymore, or that, if he was, he did not feel appropriate to be there. “Well then,” he spoke quickly to avoid being stopped again, “I will be off then. Thank you Inigo.” Morgan paced out in an instant.   
  


“Wait!” Inigo tried calling after him, but it was fruitless. Like that, he was alone to think about what he had just experienced. Without warning, emotions began to swallow him up, and he turned to stare in the direction Morgan ran off to. He felt, nostalgic and fulfilled from this all, but upset that Morgan was gone. His body began to tear away at him, filling him with impulses he had repressed until then.

 

“No.” He reaffirmed himself. “I know I cannot tell him about what we had…” Inigo trailed off, feeling almost defeated. 

 

“He’d never remember me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is left, bored but not alone, as Inigo and most of the others go scouting. He tries to kill his boredom and anxieties through a few series of questions. Yet, the answers are not anything that he expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((so i wrote this fic in 2016  
> and said id continue it in about 2017  
> it is 2018  
> im honestly sorry on that one  
> hbd morgan

Morgan was forced to forget his past, quite literally. He wished he could void his mind of that one off rendevouz with Inigo though. Neither held a grudge, and they stopped talking about it. Yet, Morgan felt tense whenever they interacted, and he was no closer to proving his prior existence. If anything, this was just another awkward mistake on his track record.

 

But he often got over his aversion in groups. The brigade of hopeful time travelers walk together, passing back and forth joke and story of gossip. Some stayed quiet, some were loud and bombastic as always. It was refreshing, expeditions were normally not this fun to all of them. The absence of Risen helped.

 

The reasoning for journeying was quite commonplace to the squad now. Chrom did not want to pull a small group out with the tactician just to survey a new area for any danger. Also, Chrom struggled to find a good “commander material” within the ranks. Lucina’s control over them, however, made all the future children a proactive group to take to these scouting missions. No one minded either, the time spent normally together was pleasant. 

 

Morgan was tucked in the back of the parading forces with Cynthia, Owain, and Inigo. Cynthia was leading the chatter, “... Alright. So out of the choices of Laurent, Gerome, and Kjelle, one will protect you and the others will try to kill you!” She said in a dramatic voice. “Who do you choose?”

 

Owain spoke without thinking, of course, “Kjelle! She can rip any soldier in half! Who wouldn’t pick her?” The myrmidon was in high spirits, as usual. He felt prideful in his choice of Kjelle, and it was understandable, seeing as he saw her as a rival of sorts. That being said, Kjelle normally did not agree with the sentiment.

 

“Sorry Owain,” Morgan interjected his thought process, “but you’d get laid flat if you fought those two with Kjelle.” Owain was going to rebuttal, but Morgan put his silk glove to his cousin’s face and spoke. “You see, while you have the advantage over Laurent and Gerome, they can both over power Kjelle. Gerome prefers axes over spears, and magic rebounds off the inside of armor… Ouch.” Morgan smirked at his observation, feeling much more intelligent than normal.

 

` “Well…” Inigo started, “I would want Gerome on my side!” This comment got him confused stares from the rest of the quartet. “I know what you are thinking!” Inigo cooed at them all, “‘But Gerome HATES you!’ I know, but with him on my side he cannot kill me!”

 

Morgan laughed for a moment, bringing down Inigo’s confidence. “Going off of emotions I see?” He replied with snark in his tone, “The obvious winner is Laurent! He specializes in wind magic, which is effective against both knights and riders. Not to mention, the man’s quick on his feet.” Morgan finished his sentence by rising to his toes, and crossing his arms behind his back. “The dude’s like a lanky dancer on the battlefield!” 

 

There was what Morgan thought to be a slight stirring, followed by Cynthia’s voice. “Eavesdroppers!” She shouted, pointing upward. As they all raised their heads, Minerva glided swiftly more to the front of the group. Upon her, they could make out Gerome, stone faced as usual. However, Laurent also liked to monitor from the air during these scouting trips. Looking at him, he had removed his cap and buried his face into it to hide that he was laughing over their conversation.

 

Before Cynthia could shout more, she was out screamed by another twintailed lady, “Hey!” Severa barked from Lucina’s side at the front, “Can you guys be mature for one moment and stop distracting everyone? It’s annoying!” This only made the four of them laugh as Severa went on her heated rant. “-And don’t think I don’t see you two. Laurent! Stop sticking your long nose into people’s business whenever you hear your name!”

 

In a moment, Minerva swooped down low for Severa to be in earshot. “Severa, I know you have your worries, but I always offer for people to call for me if they need me while were out.” He stated in a peaceful manner. “I was making sure Morgan wasn’t asking for me, and was pleasantly surprised is all.” He found himself half laughing.

 

Severa found no flaw in this, and that only made her angrier. As Minerva shot back upward, everyone heard her scream “This is why Nah thought you were a pervert!” up after the mage. The group was overtaken in snickering and hollering. Everyone was loud, but happy. A rare occasion indeed.

 

The blabbering was in time cut off by Lucina. “Alright!” Her shouting that was enough to get everyone’s attention. “We’ve reached the location Father has asked of us to scout out.” She began with an air of power to her voice. “As usual we will have the scouting group, and a smaller group hold back here in case something goes awry.” Lucina mulled over something for a moment, and picked her head back up. “Since we kept the stone users and sword users back last time, I would like for flyers and ranged units who are not Nah and Brady to remain here.”

 

Morgan groaned, and found himself looking at Inigo. “This sucks.” He said to him before he was to leave. Inigo slapped him on the back a few times, “Eh, you got Cynthia. Don’t let Gerome and Laur bore you to death alright?” It felt nice to make Morgan happy, all secrets to be considered. The amnesiac smiled and wish them well, while falling behind with the others.

 

The now smaller backup troop consisted of Morgan himself, Cynthia, Gerome, Laurent, and Noire. They found a nice natural alcove of rocks and trees to reside in for the time, and Cynthia tried her best to make small talk. To be fair, the other three were not the best conversationalists. She tried to talk to Noire about anything going on in camp at the time, but her days seem to have been far more uneventful than Cynthia’s. Morgan watched her try to pry anything out of Noire, eventually to give up completely.

 

She plopped against the mossy rock Morgan was also resting on, and turned her head upwards to look behind them. “Hey, bold and brash,” she joked in the direction of Laurent and Gerome. Gerome ignored her, but Laurent picked his head up and gave her an interested look. She was silent for a moment before asking, “You guys have anything to do?” 

 

Laurent looked to the grass, “Unless it involves magic I suppose not.” He patted his pouch which was only stocked with tomes. He would have preferred to go with the others, silence and isolation was not his forte.

 

To this, Morgan piped up too, “Laurent, quiz me on something.”  
  
“Beg pardon?” Laurent replied, confused.

 

“A riddle, puzzle, some unsolvable equation you found while salvaging through old libraries.” Morgan listed off monotonously, “Give me something man…” Morgan was easily made stir crazy, seeing as he had a mischievous personality. His adrenaline bounced as Laurent walked over and muttered that he might have something for him.

 

He laid out all five tomes he had brought, and began to speak with faint connotation. “I am going to shoot you with one of these tomes.” This sentence alone brought everyone else’s attention. “There are only two things I will tell you to let you know which one I will use. I will not use the first one, and it will come as a surprise. The way I will reveal if I will use the spells is one at a time, first to last.” Laurent went quiet for a moment, letting these rules sink in. Morgan was already feeling stressed. “You have as much time as you please to deliberate,” Laurent continued, “but you must guess which one I intend to use.”

 

It was quiet. Cynthia looked at Morgan with intensity while Gerome and Noire leaned in to see. Morgan started to ponder aloud “Well, if it is going to be a surprise, and you use them one at at time, it cannot be the last one!” Morgan found himself pointing at the straight faced Laurent. “‘Cause then it would be the only one left, but I get you buddy,” Morgan was going on with great enthusiasm, “you are no slouch. Anyone could figure that out! The last tome was never in play… Meaning the 4th one would also not be a surprise!” He looked at the five books for a moment, tension building inside of him. Suddenly, Morgan gasped “I can apply that to all of them! The surprise is you are not going to hurt me at all!”

 

Laurent was still silent. Everyone could hear Noire whisper “I don’t follow.” Before anyone could question Morgan’s answer, Laurent flipped open the cover of the first tome. With a brief pause, he pushed it to the side. Moving onto the second tome, he opened it gently. He brushed his hand over the paper inside for a moment, and added it to the side pile. Cynthia watched in suspense, while Morgan held his head up high. Laurent poked open the third tome, and began to slide it off to the side. As he did this, he did not remove his hand from the paper of the tome. Once again, Morgan heard Noire, “I get it!” but before he could put together what she did, Morgan was faced with a flash of light, and an Arcfire to the face.

 

Morgan was hit so hard he flipped over the rock and was now laying next to Gerome, who just looked at him blankly. Laurent trotted over, as Morgan stuttered to figure out where he went wrong. His attention was cut short, when he heard Laurent ask, “Well, are you surprised?” The young boy just fluttered his eyes, and took Laurent’s hand as he outstretched it. Laurent pulled Morgan to his feet, and much to his displeasure, brushed the ash and dirt from him like a concerned mother.

 

The entire time, Cynthia was cackling her snort filled laugh. “Laurie!” She exclaimed, “I didn’t know you could be mean to someone.” She shook her head right to left and her pig tails flapped in synchronization. Laurent patted Morgan on his shoulder, and smirked “I can absolutely be snide and rude. I prefer not to however.” 

 

Morgan stomped away from Laurent’s extended reach. He flopped against the mossy rock again, glancing over at Noire. She had suddenly acquired a taste for investigating the leaves of the nearby tree, and was doing so with great intent. “Noire, I know you laughed.” Morgan groaned somewhat.

 

Noire shivered and looked over in shock. “No I didn’t!” She pressed her fingers together out of habit, “And you can’t prove it either.” 

 

“Yeah I can.” Morgan said. Noire looked at him in genuine surprise, but said nothing. Morgan spoke without having to think about it, “You snort when you laugh, but not like a pig or nothing. It’s a real high and cute snort and I never heard anything like it before. I didn’t wanna say it though cause…” Morgan looked over to see Noire visibly flustered.

 

“Cause you’re shy… Did you tell me that?”

 

Noire had to think for a second. All eyes were on her, she wasn’t a fan. Yet, she forgot about that when she put some thought about it. Her meekness turned to confusion and she spoke, “I did.” She looked over at Laurent and Cynthia, “I told him in that destroyed temple… The one on the border lands of Plegia and South West Ylisstol. You guys remember that place, right?”

 

Laurent perked up, “I do. There was still stained glass panes standing, cannot help but to recall that as beautiful.” Laurent put his fingers to his temples as Cynthia picked up his thought.

 

“Wait, how would he remember that then?” Cynthia excitedly questioned. “Morgie! Could you be slowly getting your memory back?”

 

“Or maybe that information is buried in your self conscious and you don’t recognize it,” Laurent added on.

 

“Maybe he repressed it all,” Gerome’s deep voice distinctly called for attention, “memories like that can come back on an instances notice.”

 

Morgan found himself getting overwhelmed by the questioning. He shot up from his slouch and began to flail his arms in an attempt to calm everyone down. “Whoa whoa whoa!” Morgan was startled by all this information. He still was trying to process it all without feeling overloaded. “I know as much as you all do okay? We shouldn’t get all up in a huff.” Morgan said that, yet the thought that he had some sort of recollection excited him greatly. He did not want to blatantly say he was interested, but the concept was very invigorating. “Besides…” Morgan continued “This is just one example isn’t it?”

 

Everyone was settled, favorably for Morgan’s nerves. Laurent mulled over it, and began talking out loud. This happened a lot. “Valid point, indeed. This could be something that he even just noticed from association, but if Morgan were to be able to retrieve memories multiple times, perhaps there is some sense to all of this.” Laurent was quiet once more, they weren’t even sure if he knew he had spoke. Yet, he asked from over his shoulder, “Would you be willing to answer more questions?”

 

Morgan thought on it, he did not want to sound as desperate as he felt. He stretched his neck back, and looked up at the clouds. “It’s gonna be a long day…” Morgan mumbled, “I guess we can pass the time with this.”

 

Laurent was very pleased with this, he loved a good bit of intrusive prodding. “Great, now you have to think of what to ask.” Gerome chirped in, somewhat unwarranted. Laurent’s pleasant expression turned to a stern and stumped look. He sort of hummed at that and Gerome added on, “Didn’t think you’d get this far?”

 

“Wait, I have an idea.” Cynthia bounced over. She craned onto Laurent’s shoulder, and spoke very soft. “Do you have that big book you always carry around with everyone’s info in it?” Laurent used the back of his hand to push her off his shoulder, but Cynthia kept talking. “The one you started when you came to camp?”

 

Laurent reached into a small bag that he kept on hand and pulled out a fairly beat up journal. He gave it to Cynthia saying only “Don’t ruin it.” 

 

“Morgan! What major injuries have I gotten?”

 

Morgan had to think about it. All was quiet for a moment while he deliberated. “Well, I think you broke your wrist, the same one you got carpal tunnel in. And you sprained your foot when you broke Laurent’s hip that one time.” Morgan didn’t notice that he was pacing. “You got a concussion in Rosanne, broke the opposite leg, and didn’t you dislocate your elbow?”

 

Laurent looked over Cynthia’s shoulder. “Well, you got everything in the book, but I didn’t record all of that. Morgan, you’re making up incidents that didn’t happen!” Cynthia flicked Laurent in the neck and clicked her tongue.

 

“Not so!” She raised her hand right next to her face. “I did break my leg. Remember when we were in that desolate farming town and got ambushed in the night by other survivors?” Everyone was taken aback. Once again that was right, and Morgan should not have known that. “And! I got carpal tunnel back when I was 9!” Cynthia remarked as if she was proud.

 

Noire was delighted with this phenomenon that she forgot her humiliation. “Morgan would barely be 7 by then! Oh! Do you know my favorite snack?”

 

“Black olives. Shouldn’t that be obvious?”

 

Laurent covered his mouth with his hand. “No, it shouldn’t.” Morgan turned back around, puzzled. “Severa and I buy the food supply. I do not think we’ve bought olives even once. Severa hates them and I personally think they have the texture of cartilage.” He motioned over to Noire, “By the time we found her, Severa and I already had taken over the duty of food stock.”

 

“Morgan, this is great!” Cynthia exclaimed while grabbing his hands. “Your memory is in there, it must be! You just aren’t aware of it somehow.” She spun him around and laughed, “Oh, we have to tell Lucina! She will certainly get your mother and everyone on board with helping you.”

 

Morgan was finally smiling outwardly, and he shined so bright. “I think you’re right!” He left Cynthia’s hands and put his hand to his chin. “Yet, I struggle to remember stuff on the fly it seems. Maybe if I try to recall something small…” He bent over to slightly look at Gerome, still nonchalantly propped up against the stone. “Hey, Gerome?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Is your favorite color…” Morgan stuck his tongue out while pausing. “Blue?”

 

“Morgan, now you’re just being silly!” Cynthia barked at him. “Ohhhhh my, I wonder what the BLACK knight with a BLACK wyvern likes color-wis-”

 

“You are correct.”

 

Cynthia was left speechless. Gerome kept talking, “I told you that on a scouting mission a week before we opened Naga’s portal. It... just came up I suppose.” Gerome seemed a bit reluctant to talk, but he did all the same. “You said you thought it suit me and I said my reason-”

 

“-It’s Rosanne’s national color.”

 

Gerome went quiet again, and pointed to Morgan to assure him of that answer. Another perfect assessment that he should not had known.

 

Morgan was ever so shocked, and very much pleased with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo feels a pressing need to address Lucina about the Morgan situation. After all, they are siblings and Inigo did have a relationship with Morgan before. Surely Lucina would be able to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((i wrote all of this while listening to night core and its not proofread thanks for 1k

“Scuse me, Lucy?” Inigo slid in, without warning, “Can I inquire?”

 

Lucina staggered to the side, caught by surprise. She fluttered her eyes at Inigo’s doofy look, but found her neutral expression coming back quickly. “First of all, we have a task at hand, can this wait?” she asked, as politely as she could bare. With a nervous gritting of teeth, she went on, “And please refrain from calling me ‘Lucy’ ever again.”

 

Inigo knew he did not get on Lucina’s good side much, Morgan’s sister was a tough nut to crack to him. Yet, he was far too stubborn to let something go so quickly. “Who said anything about slacking?” Inigo retorted, full throttle confidence, “We can walk and talk, I won’t be a pest.” At this point, Inigo knew Lucina could full well just leave, but he was praying on blind and moronic luck alone.

 

“I’d rather no talking.” was the blunt reply Inigo got back. She turned back down the trail she was following, paced a few feet, and stopped. She had been following it since it was clearly not natural, and she feared rogues due to the fact that there was no marked towns within the vicinity. It would be dangerous to walk into an ambush alone, and if worse came to worse the cocky archetype could make a good distraction. Halfheartedly, Lucina turned back around.

 

“If you wish to help me, I need a scouting partner.” Lucina offered, out of necessity.

 

“Hey, why didn’t you say so.” Inigo laughed, as if to forget that he almost just failed at talking to her. He trotted right up to her, saying only to “-Lead us off!” 

 

She hoped she wouldn’t regret this, Inigo was a hefty one for drama and gossip. Neither particularly interested Lucina in any way, shape, and or form. The first few minutes was fairly calm though, with an occasional not funny butt in from Inigo. The surroundings seemed near dead still, and she could not help but be tense. Any moment, anything could rear its head and cause trouble for them both, Lucina had to be prepped and keep a keen eye at all moments. After surviving the horrors that the wasteland of the future contained, she found herself being far more cautious than average.

 

This was, in fact, so much so that Lucina could enact the opposite effect towards safe areas. Inigo nudged her to get her attention, seeing as she had completely gone into a focus based trance. She realized what was going on with that, and was not happy to be bothered by Inigo of all people.

 

“Do you mind?” She near snapped.   
  


“You were zoning out.” Inigo said in earnest. “Wouldn’t you want me to do that?”

 

Lucina flipped around and was now walking backwards to look Inigo head on. “I hope to consider myself more poise than the other women you talk to when I say this.” Lucina groaned, “Not everyone has to pay attention to you constantly.” She shook her head, but tried to see it as an honest mistake. Lucina knew she could be too weary at times, but either way Inigo was being a nuisance. “I’m sure you wouldn’t notice any signs of muggers anyways.”

 

“Well that would be hard when there are none” Inigo said pointing over Lucina’s shoulder. Through a slight break in the flora was a broken down building in sight, now left in complete ruins. Inigo walked past Lucina and pushed a branch to the side to get a better look. He muttered out loud, “Looks like arson, but all he grass is fine.” He looked back at her, “I guess no one’s been here for awhile.”

 

Lucina stepped out and got a full gaze at the building. There was no sign of a roof, meaning it was likely a straw type hut. Whatever happened was likely and accident, or a personal qualm that got ugly. Either way, Inigo was right, it seemed safe enough.

 

She heard him step out next to her, as they both looked at the shambles. “Sad, but not awful.” Inigo remarked. Lucina toke a second to contemplate, she often thought on lost lives and past destruction. It was intrusive, she could not stop herself anymore. Before she delved too deep into it, Inigo spoke again. He sounded frankly genuine, saying “Can we talk now?”

 

Lucina did not reply, but she stepped over a broken wall and took a seat on some discarded brick left within the shambles. Inigo, always the boaster, climbed onto a high perch of the still remaining wall. “Are you here to flaunt your agility again? Because I wasn’t there the first ti-” Lucina began to ask.

 

“No, don’t worry.” Inigo had taken a sterner tone, “It’s something serious this time.” Lucina followed him, full attention. Whenever her zany friends became legitimate, it usually was nothing to scoff at. Inigo struggle to begin, but he spoke to the best of his ability. “You see, I have a hunch that Morgan’s looking into others… Romantically. And, as we both know, we were once to be ‘betrothed’.” Inigo exemplified the last word since neither of them technically had a blessing. “That being said, Lucina I really have hope that I can get him back, but you two are much closer.” Inigo laughed, a nervous and unsure laugh, “I just was wondering if you could help me?”   
  


Lucina looked at Inigo, and said nothing. The sheer cold of pure silence began to set in. Lucina took control of the matter, by standing and mumbling, “So that’s it.” She turned around to leave and said, “I’m sorry Inigo, but I cannot allow anyone to marry my brother.”

 

Inigo was perplexed and called after her. “Wait, Lucina! Stop!” He got her attention again, and tried to compose himself. “Now I know you are wearisome, but we both know I treat him well.” Inigo pleaded with her, “Surely you musn’t be that overprotective?”

 

Lucina sighed and looked back at him. “Inigo I do not fear for him.” Her tone was almost haunting, “I fear for the good of everyone else.” Inigo was at a loss for more than just words, “This could full well not be the same Morgan I was raised with, and I feel like that is clear. Inigo, I apologize, but I cannot let anyone grow close to ‘Morgan’ if it’s completely possible he’s just some seed of Grima itself!” She shut her eyes, and neglected her surroundings, “No matter the cost, we must prevent that abominable future from becoming real. And, that mean doing anything to block off the influence of Grima.”   
  


Inigo was overcome with powerful emotions, and spiraled into a rage. “And what if he is your brother?” He hollered back at her, “You are willing to strip him of his freedom over your own paranoia? If he was evil why hasn’t he killed us all, have you considered that?” Completely enraged, Inigo could not keep from bombarding her, “Besides, this doesn’t leave out your own mother, or you. And what do you mean by ‘any means’? Would you lock him up and exorcist him?”

 

Lucina’s brow turned to that of shame, to which she uttered, “I want to believe him, but the risk…”

 

“Lucina answer me!” Inigo demanded. “What do you mean?”

 

She shuddered, but ought back her own guilt. “If needed Inigo, sacrifices would have to be made.” She did everything to channel her strength, “For this world I would go so far as, Mother… Morgan… So far as to rid this world of them.”

 

Inigo was wide eyed and furious. “You bar him from happiness because you plan to kill him?”

 

“No, no!” Lucina insisted, “I would never so much as want to kill my own family…” Lucina had made her choices, and was not one to back down. “But if the correction must be made, I will force my own hand, Inigo.” She could not bare it, and threw his anger back at him, “And why do you even care? For your own pleasure, you don’t even know if he still pangs for you.”

 

“Then why is he falling for me again and asking me to help him love?” Inigo shouted without thought. Lucina went cold, realizing Inigo was already rekindling past feelings. Out of irrational paranoia, she chucked the nearest object at him. The blunt force hit Inigo so hard that the wall he was against finally gave way, crumbling and taking him with it. He slammed onto his back, and was riddled with pain. When he could manage to pull himself up, Lucina had fled completely. Inigo, at an impasse on what to do, fell backward and looked into the clouds. So much had just happened, and it all terrified and upset him. Inigo could not stop himself, and he simply sprawled out there and cried.

 

* * *

  
  


He shook from dehydration, and could barely pull his eyes open. Inigo had no idea how long he had stayed there, and yet he still did not budge. But, perhaps this time luck worked out for him. There was a distant hooting and hollering, and Inigo could not help but sit up and notice it. Swiftly, a pegasus and wyvern breezed by the clearing, which only had one feasible explanation. “Gerome!” Inigo was screaming at the top of his lungs, “Cynthia!” With this, he managed to catch their attention. 

 

Cynthia’s ride landed first, where her and Noire dismounted. She was peppy as ever, “Inigo! Where is everyone? We can’t see anything through the trees.” Inigo quickly approached her, and ignored her question. “Who got back? Did you see Lucina? Where’s Morgan?”

 

Cynthia was alarmed and tried to soothe the abnormal Inigo. At that moment, Minerva landed. Gerome and Laurent were mounted on her as usual, which worried Inigo further. He could not say a word though, fear was eating him up completely.

 

“Inigo!” Cynthia yelled to get his attention. “Cool it. Look.” She physically turned his head for him. To his shock, Morgan was on Minerva. He somehow got completely covered in Laurent’s cloak, which they were presently trying to pry him out of. 

 

“Well, you’re right!” Morgan couldn’t help but giggle. “She can only fit two, and sitting behind the guy with a cape was not smart!” He hopped off the wyvern and stood promptly on his feet. “Inigo, I have to tell you someth-”

 

Morgan did not finish his sentence, nor tell Inigo anything. Inigo had bodied him at the first instant he could. He still had not come to his senses, rambling, “Morgan it’s awful, oh gods it’s unbelievable and awful.” In his loss of usual focus, he wrapped himself around Morgan. Morgan felt warm and incredibly flattered. It was nice to get a hug after a long day, but he couldn’t ignore Inigo’s odd behavior.

 

Morgan then had an idea of sorts. He pulled his oversized hood over his head, and pulled Inigo towards him. He did his best to act like he was whispering, but in reality Morgan had begun to kiss Inigo once again. Inigo forgot what he had just experienced, being washed with familiar happiness and love. In between breathes, Morgan comforted him. “Calm down. Try to speak. Easy now…” Morgan trailed on. Per Morgan’s plan, everyone else couldn’t quite make out what they were doing, and assumed Morgan was being silly and Inigo over dramatic.


End file.
